Sueño o¿Premonición?
by artemix-chan
Summary: Viñeta SesshRin UA, Rin tiene un extraño sueño... uno que le mostrará su destino ¡mal summary sorry!


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Me quede dormida! La primera vez en mis cortos veintiséis años que me quedo dormida! Tengo el tiempo justo para, si corro, llegar a la estación del subterráneo, que queda a dos cuadras de mi departamento, y llegar a tiempo a la oficina Shikon, donde trabajo.

La pregunta es ¿Por qué no voy en mi auto? Muy simple al bajar al garaje este tenia dos ruedas pinchadas… ¿Cómo pude haber hecho para pinchar dos ruedas al mismo tiempo?

Otra pregunta es ¿Por qué no voy en taxi? La respuesta también es simple a esta hora de la mañana todos estaban ocupados ya que la gente, al igual que yo, tenía que ir al trabajo y antes de perder tiempo para buscar uno prefería correr dos cuadras hasta la estación ya que hasta que encontrara un taxi perdería mucho tiempo

Corro un poco más rápido, lo más rápido que mis chatitas me permiten, tan solo falta una cuadra…

¡Llegue!

Para mi desgracia el subterráneo que me dejaba en la puerta del edificio donde trabajo ya se había marchado, busco entre los demás andenes y encuentro uno que estaba por salir. Este subte me dejaría a tan solo 6 cuadras de la empresa Shikon por lo tanto si luego caminaba con suerte llegaría, con los minutos contados, pero a tiempo.

Rápidamente me dirijo allí y subo al vehiculo, al hacerlo, se cierran las puertas instantáneamente y parte aumentando la velocidad.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo raro de este vehiculo. En el vagón en el que estaba no se hallaba ni una sola persona.

Recorro los demás y nada ¡no lo podía creer! ¡Tan solo estaba yo en ese subte!

Trato de tranquilizarme… 1, 2 ,3 ,4 ,5 ,6 ,7 ,8 ,9 ,10 contando lo logré… respiro profundo y ya está!

Con la cabeza un poco mas fría trato de pensar y lo único que se me ocurre es volver al vagón inicial.

Al hacerlo, curiosamente, encuentro un libro grande que no había visto al entrar. Lo tomo entre mis manos y comienzo a ojearlo, ¡genial el personaje principal se llama igual que yo!

Me dispongo a leerlo para matar el tiempo pues había cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje. Conforme avanzaba la historia me di cuenta que la protagonista de la historia, Rin, era igual a mí: vivía una vida monótona en la cual sus únicas alegrías eran sus hermanas y su sobrina, pues no tenía otra familia.

En realidad su familia era la mía:

Mi hermana mayor Kikyo, una persona seria dentro de sus obligaciones y responsabilidades pero fuera de ello alegre y entusiasta. Casada con su amado esposo Naraku, con el cual tienen una hija, Akemi

Mi hermana menor Kagome, acaba de terminar la secundaria y no sabe que hacer con su vida, es mas yo diría que no sabe donde tiene la cabeza

Por ultimo mi sobrina antes mencionada Akemi, una personita llena de vida y alegre.

Volviendo al relato, continuo con la lectura y descubro que la protagonista entra en un tren y se dirige al trabajo "tal como yo" pensé… pero si seré tonta ¡la protagonista soy yo!

Wow! Llega hasta este momento de mi vida! Voy a ver que sucede luego!

Bueno... sigo leyendo… la protagonista, o sea yo, al llegar a su empresa, el presidente de la misma la cita a ella y a otros empleados importantes para presentarles al nuevo vicepresidente que venía de otra sucursal intercambiando de lugar con el anterior.

El vicepresidente se trataba de un hombre joven de aproximadamente veintiocho años y muy atractivo, de pelo color platinado largo, que extraño pensé, y ojos ámbar llamado Sesshomaru Taisho, serio, frío y con aire misterioso.

- se pone interesante- digo mientras sigo leyendo.

Al pasar las hojas la protagonista se interesa por Sesshomaru y decide investigarlo pues es el "vice misterioso" como lo llaman sus compañeras, descubriendo así que la compañía tiene una doble cara y que la otra parte es un gremio de asesinos encubiertos en el cual Taisho es el presidente y…

Y…

Y…

¡Oh por Dios! Que sueño!...

Siento que me pesan los parpados…

Es inevitable quiero seguir leyendo pero…

Pero…

Me estoy quedando dormida…

Todo a mi alrededor se vuelve oscuro y…

¿Qué es ese ruido insoportable? Abro de a poco los ojos y una luz me ciega momentáneamente. Luego de acostumbrarme veo que estoy en mi habitación y que el ruido insoportable es mi despertador. Lo apago y me pregunto "¿fue un sueño?", seguro, bueno, en fin debo ir a trabajar.

Me levanto y me doy un baño de aproximadamente 15 minutos, para luego colocarme una camisa negra con un pantalón de vestir del mismo color al igual que mi calzado.

Salgo de mi casa, tomo las llaves, me encamino hacia el garaje y subo a mi auto un Volkswagen Voyage plateado para ir a la oficina.

Al entrar veo a mis compañeros y a un hombre que era igual al que me había imaginado cuando en mi sueño leía la descripción del "vice misterioso" y que al presentarse resulto llamarse Sessomaru Taisho…

-¡que extraño!- pensé…

Lo que yo no sabia era que mi sueño era una especie de premonición de lo que sucedería a partir de este momento y que yo era la "luz" en la vida oscura de Sesshomaru, en otras palabras, que ese misterioso, serio y frío ser… se enamoraría de mí…

Y yo inevitablemente de él.


End file.
